Vegeta's Hit List
by Blackfire Inferno
Summary: Vegeta runs through various anime and cartoons to destroy all those characters you wish would just die. reposted
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yeah ok, I don't own any of these characters and I am in no way affiliated with the anime from which they come  
  
Chapter 1: DBZ  
  
BOOM!!! An earth-shattering explosion shook the very ground on which a lone warrior stands as an enormous energy blast connects with a very large mountain. Within seconds the mountain is reduced to dust and a large cloud descends upon the warrior. As it clears, Vegeta admires his work. "Heh. Not bad, but it needs work. I'll have to work harder tomorrow." He turned to walk away and there, standing in front of him is a rather large looking man. He walks up to Vegeta and says, "Do you know where I can find a man named Goku?"   
  
"hmm? Why do you want to find Kakarot?" Vegeta inquired with a dubious look on his face. Surely this man does not mean to fight Kakarot.  
  
"My business is my own, now where can I find him?" the man demands in a tone that suggests he is used to not having people resist him.  
  
"Well I don't believe I like the way you are talking to me. I'm not talking to you anymore. If you want information from me you will have to beat it out of me," Vegeta states with more than just a little arrogance showing in his grin.  
  
"If that is the way you want it..." the man throws a very slow, but obviously powerful punch directly at vegeta's face. Vegeta, unmoving, takes the full force of the punch. With a sickening crunch the man's hand is broken in many places but not a scratch is shown on Vegeta's face. The man howls in pain and Vegeta, with one smooth backhand, silences him.   
  
"Stop crying you oaf," his slap connects, breaking the man's neck and forcing it into a very unnatural position. The man falls to the ground, unmoving. Vegeta notices a rather peculiar looking watch on the man's hand and takes it for himself. "He wont be needing this..." he thinks to himself, slipping the watch onto his wrist.  
  
Upon reaching his home, Vegeta walks into the kitchen to find his son, Trunks, eating a rather large looking bowl of chicken noodle soup and watching cartoons. " Stupid boy, you are 19 years old why don't you at least train enough to lose that unsightly stomach you have grown"  
  
Whiningly, trunks says "But daaaaaaaaaaaad, goten doesn't have to train why do I?"   
  
"I have had enough of you boy! Maybe you should spend 10 years in the future time and then lets see if you want to train. Future Trunks would welcome the opportunity to become stronger. You are no son of mine wretch. BEGON!!!" Vegeta then flies directly at trunks and punches him in the face. Before trunks's bowl of soup hits the ground he is flying away from his father, regrouping from the attack.  
  
"You hit me?!" he muttered in awe, holding his face.  
  
"And I'm not done yet boy!" he then charges trunks again, uppercutting him into the air. Before he recovers Vegeta flies up and slams him in the stomach, firing him into the ground creating a small crater. "Time to do something that should have been done a long time ago. Then, summoning all the energy available to him, Vegeta bellows "LET'S FINISH WITH THIS: FINAL FLASH!!!" the blast connects with the ground and obliterates kid trunks once and for all.  
  
Next chapter: I'm thinking of going for Hamtaro or .hack sign. R & R PLZ!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: The mission

Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter. If you didn't read the first chapter then...WHY ARE YOU HERE?!   
  
Ok its time for chapter 2. Now we get into the meat of the story, attacking those oh so loveable Ham Hams. (Provide your own barf bags) Oh and a special treat for my friend, Dark Inu. (And to all those Yamcha fans out there, WHAT IS YOUR DEAL?!)  
  
Chapter 2: The Mission  
  
"Ahhh...how peaceful it is here without the boy's incessant jabbering." Vegeta thought to himself as he sat on top of his house in serene meditation. In the distance he could hear a car pulling up. He knew it would be Bulma. "How will she react to the boy being gone?" he wonders silently as the car pulls to a stop in front of the house. With a deftly smooth move he leaps from the roof to the driveway, landing silently in front of the car. To his surprise it is not Bulma who emerges from behind the wheel but Yamcha.   
  
"Vegeta! There you are, something has happened to Trunks. We can't find him anywhere and his energy signal is gone!" Yamcha stammered.  
  
"Stop your whining. I know this already. The boy was becoming a nuisance so I disposed of him. He was a disgrace to the saiyan race and deserved what he got." Vegeta stated with a smug grin.  
  
Yamcha's worried face transformed instantly to an expression of deep scorn. "You can't just go around killing people because you don't like them. That isn't how things work around here, not while I'm here." Yamcha assumed a fighting stance.  
  
"I've had enough of you as well. You are like a damn cockroach. No matter how many times we kill you they keep bringing you back out of habit. It is becoming rather annoying. YOU PRESENCE IS NO LONGER DESIRED CRETEN! DIE" Vegeta bellowed at the top of his lungs. But it was Yamcha who made the first move, flying head on at Vegeta. With one powerful swipe of his mighty hand Vegeta knocked Yamcha bodily through an enormous tree.   
  
"You wont beat me so easily Vegeta," Yamcha stated as he slowly stands up amidst the wreckage of what used to be a very large tree.  
  
"Oh really? You think you can beat me? You're not even worth my time," Vegeta stated. Then, picking up a small, round pebble about the size of a marble, Vegeta said, "Goodbye Yamcha. You will get along very well with those in the Home For Infinite Losers."  
  
"Hey, wait, only evil people go to the HFIL..." Yamcha never finished that sentence, for at that moment a small, round pebble no larger than a marble was sent speeding through the front of his skull and out the back, leaving a clean hole through which blood flowed freely (in a very PG-13 sort of way )  
  
"This night is all the more cheerful now that those too have been properly handled." Vegeta thought. Just then, the strange watch-like device he had obtained from that strange man began beeping. It was then that Vegeta noticed that instead of the watch's seconds increasing with the flow of time they were decreasing like some sort of timer. It was counting down and had only 12 seconds left. When the timer reached zero Vegeta's entire world melted away, literally! In its place a different one was draped around him. Then, the watch projected a holographic image of a woman. The hologram spoke to him. "Hello Vegeta. Nice to have you aboard."  
  
"What is this rubbish? Where have you taken me?" Vegeta demanded. This world was much different from his.  
  
"My name is Yukino, but you may call me chief, master, or 'Oh Supreme Ruler'. You are in the world of an Anime known as 'Hamtaro'."  
  
"Hamtaro...feh...I already hate it" Vegeta muttered.  
  
"Well that's good because you are not unlike millions of other people. This show is loathed by one and all so we have taken it upon ourselves to rid the world of its torturous images. We like your particularly vicious sense of justice, Vegeta. That is why we allowed you to become one of us."   
  
"I work for no one. You cannot force me to do anything" Vegeta stated.  
  
"I thought you would say that. That is why I am going to force you to do this for us. You see, until you complete your mission you will be stuck in that world. So unless you would like to live there for all eternity I suggest you get to it."  
  
"What? Grrr.... Fine then. What is this mission?" Vegeta demanded, his patience wearing thin.  
  
"It is quite simple actually. The mission only requires that you destroy Hamtaro. Any other Ham Hams you destroy are simply a bonus. Once you have destroyed Hamtaro a timer will activate on that watch. Once it hits zero you will be taken to a different place with a different mission."  
  
"Fine. Lets get this over with" Vegeta said and the hologram disappeared. Just then, he heard a young girl speaking. She entered the room in which Vegeta stands and asked "Who are you sir? Oh never mind it doesn't matter, have you seen my hamster? His name is Hamtaro, I can't find him."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "This is going to be easier than I thought," he smirked inwardly. "No I haven't seen him but I will help you look." Almost as soon as he said this a group of hamsters walked into the room from underneath a sofa.   
  
"Oh there you are Hamtaro. And you have friends, wow. There sure are a lot of them." Vegeta, seeing these come into the room, walked over to the group. "Which one is Hamtaro little girl?" he asked.  
  
"Here he is sir, isn't he cute?" she smiled and held up a light brown hamster.  
  
Vegeta took him from her and held him at eye level. "Why yes he is quite cute," he said then dropped the hamster. It landed on the ground with a dull thud and lay there stunned. With a swift stomp Vegeta crushed the hamster violently. The girl screamed and the other hamsters raged at him. Vegeta ignored them and looked at his watch. The timer had started counting down from 60. A sharp pain in his ankle and shin alerted him that he was under attack. The girl had kicked him hard in the shin and the other hamsters were gnawing on his ankle. With a powerful serge of energy Vegeta transformed. Brushing his golden hair backwards out of his eyes, he looked down on the girl and hamsters with a smile. "Stupid child. This is what happens to those who challenge me." Vegeta flew upwards through the ceiling of the building and began gathering energy for a devastating attack. "Now you learn your lesson, give my regards to that oaf Yamcha. BIG BANG ATTACK!" He fired his blast down into the house. The force from the blast destroyed the girl and hamsters even before the blast detonated.  
  
HA HA HA!!!! Ok, who's next? R & R tell me who you want to see taken care of. Pokemon, Card Captors Sakura, and Sponguebob are now on the list. 


	3. Ch 3: More destruction

Thanks to all those who enjoyed my fic and reviewed. and to all those who didn't enjoy it but still reviewed, what the hell is wrong with you? and of course, to all those who didn't like it and didn't review, I wrote this disclaimer specifically for you. Oh, and just so you all know Vegeta's thoughts will now be displayed in italics.  
  
Disclaimer- ok here is the deal. i would like to apologize to all the people I may have offended by the utter annihilation of all previous anime characters as well as all future ones. I say that I would like to apologize, but I wont. Understand that even though I may have offended you by my writing it is only because I myself have been offended by those annoying and pointless anime characters who are being punished through my story. Therefore, I offer no apology, only an explanation. and if you don't like it, you can simply stop reading. that's just how I am. Aren't I just so funny? ok, now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 3: Teen Titans  
  
That whole inter-world traveling is extremely disorienting...  
  
A flash of bright white light dissipates and reveals Vegeta, standing in the middle of a crowded street.   
  
This is getting rather annoying. now I have to find whoever it is that deserves to die in this world. oh well, if all else fails i can just start killing people.  
  
With that thought to comfort him and a smile on his face he begins walking through the street. Up ahead of the him the crash of a breaking window resonates throughout the block and six masked men run out of a jewelry store and hop into a generic looking van. An inner sense of justice flaring up inside him, Vegeta instinctively flies off into the path of the van which is already moving at around 70 miles per hour. The driver, seeing Vegeta in the way, attempts to frighten him out of the way by speeding up to 80 mph. Vegeta, smiling, extends his hand and catches the van with ease. Stunned, the six men crawl out of the wreckage of the van. Just then, five teenagers drop into the street and head off the thieves. A masked kid walks up to the front and apprehends the thieves.  
  
From the way he walks, he is obviously the leader.  
  
"Thank you citizen, for assisting in apprehending these villains. you are most appreciated." The masked one spoke.  
  
How dare he speak to me as an equal. he may be good, but he is nothing compared to me. time for a reality check.  
  
"I don't know who you think you are but NEVER address me as an equal. I am by far your superior and I will not have myself belittled by a CHILD!" Vegeta roared. A robot walks up to Vegeta and begins speaking.  
  
"Hi, my name is..." he never finished. with a swift kick to the face Vegeta quickly separated the robot's head from his shoulders.  
  
"As I said, never address me as an equal." Vegeta stated with a glare.  
  
"HEY! its time for you to learn who you are dealing with. TEEN TITANS MOBILIZE!" The masked man leaps into the air and drops down in a flying kick. Vegeta, catching him by the foot, throws him head first into the floating girl with green eyes. The two collide into a skyscraper and the building collapses onto the two of them. Then, the green furry boy transformed into a large gorilla and pounds Vegeta on the top of his head. The force of the impact breaks The gorilla-man's hand. Then, grabbing the gorilla by the tail, vegeta hurls him into the sky and blasts him to pieces with a Gallick Gun. Then, the morbid girl who had been immobile the entire time walks up to Vegeta and surprisingly says "Heh. bout time someone put them in their place. I'm glad you came along. They were too...happy."  
  
Hmm... this girl is not like the others. She has an eerie sense of justice and her alliances seem to be based simply on personal gain. I can appreciate that.  
  
"I like you. You will be spared." Then, Vegeta flies off to find a place of solitude to spend the remaining time he has in the world of the Teen Titans. Just when he thought he was done he felt himself being blasted in the back. He turns around to see an enraged woman, glowing green, floating not ten feet from himself. He recognizes her as the one he had sent through a building earlier.  
  
"You hurt my friends. You KILLED Robin. Now I must have my revenge." She said forcefully. "I am Starfire. Know my name villain." with that, she attacked.  
  
"Shut your pathetic mouth cretin! You will die alongside your friends. I have had enough of you. NOW DIE!" Starfire flies headlong at Vegeta but he is ready for it. He swiftly dodges sideways and grabs her by the neck. With a gruesome twist of his wrist and flex of his arm he quickly snaps her neck and spine. Then, with a powerful swing, relieved her lifeless body of its head while sending the body careening into yet another large building.  
  
I have had quite enough of this world already. And now I have blood on my armor. Might as well go attempt to clean it...  
  
Still very annoyed at having to waste more of his life killing useless children coupled with the annoyance of having blood on his favorite armor, he flies off to find a river...and some dinner.  
  
"What? Saiyans have to eat too." Vegeta says to the reader.  
  
Goku pops in from absolutely nowhere and says "Yeah!" then leaves again just as mysteriously.  
  
I had some fun with this one. Keep reviewing and telling me what you wanna see 


	4. Ch 4: Death Comes

Disclaimer: This story might piss off a few people but hey, I really don't care. If you don't like it then...well...you can kiss my ass to be blatantly honest. For those of you who are enjoying this, keep on reading I'll keep on writing. Ok this is getting repetitive but yeah, I don't own DBZ or Pokemon any of the characters mentioned.  
  
Chapter 4: POKEMON  
  
A familiar flash of light, a familiar uneasy stomach, and a familiar unfamiliarity find Vegeta in the world of Pokemon.  
  
Feh... I guess the boy did do something for me after all. All those years of watching him obsess over this pathetic show has taught me a few things.  
  
An earth-shattering explosion followed by the sound of three voices screaming "Team Rocket's Blasting off Again!" Force Vegeta to turn just as three bodies are hurled into him. The force of the collision, though formidable, is barely enough to make Vegeta flinch though the thought of someone being slammed into him is not something he is readily accepting of. "Get off me you oaf. Do you have any idea who you are dealing with?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Umm... sorry man. It was those meddlesome twerps. If it wasn't for them then we would have been outta here with that Pikachu and the Boss would give a big raise. Damn that Ash, Brock, and Misty. Damn them to hell..." The cat said who Vegeta recognized as Meowth.  
  
"Meowth!" The other two, Jessie and James screamed together.  
  
"You can't say damn you dumb cat, this is a Children's show." James roared at Meowth.  
  
"Yeah you dumbass cat" Jessie agreed and slammed Meowth over the head with a baseball bat that appeared seemingly from nowhere.  
  
"Well you three have fun I need to go find those kids" and Vegeta walks off to go finish his work. He didn't have to go far before finding the three he seeks washing up at a river. "Well, it's amazing. I had oddly hoped to meet you three someday. The boy idolized you so therefore in his passing so his idols deserve to die. Prepare yourselves." Vegeta was not prone to giving warnings but seeing as how these were simple children he felt he must give them some sort of advantage.  
  
"If it's a battle you want It's a battle you will have. GO PIKACHU!" Ash sent his Pikachu forward.   
  
"Pikachu! Pika Pika!" Pikachu spoke.  
  
"Shut up you foul creature." With that Vegeta used his super speed to get behind Pikachu and grab it by the neck.   
  
"Pikachu, Thunder attack!" Pikachu quickly obeyed, firing a powerful Thunder attack. The shock barely phased Vegeta but merely managed to piss him off.   
  
"How dare you hit me. You will pay!" With a roar Vegeta crushed the rodent's neck. Then, throwing an evil grin at Ash, he throws the lifeless body of the boys beloved companion to him. "Now it is your turn. hehehe...are you ready?"  
  
"Not so fast you monster. Go Onyx!" Brock roars at Vegeta. With a powerful backhand Vegeta fells the rock snake easily.  
  
"No you can't! Get him Starmie!" Misty Screams and releases her Starmie. It flies toward Vegeta in a tackle attack. Vegeta swats the Pokemon out of the air and into a tree where it explodes into a million fragments.   
  
"Now stop playing around, time to die. Meet your destiny head on, don't you dare run from me." Then , not giving them a chance to run, Vegeta flies over to Brock and punches him squarely in the face. The effect is that Brock sustains a massive concussion, shattered nose, two black eyes, crushed skull, but amazingly does not die. He merely slips into a coma while laying on the ground. Then, before Brock even hits the ground, Vegeta is in the air again heading toward Misty. With a powerful downward fist smash he sends her head downward into the safety of her own ribcage but in the process her heart and most of her other vital organs are smashed to bits. Once again, before the body of his latest victim meets with the ground, he is off toward Ash. This time his prey is prepared. Quickly he releases all his Pokemon and they surround their fallen friends. "Perfect, you're making this easier for me. Now, how about I just kill you all with this one. BIG BANG ATTACK!!!" Then, preparing his most powerful attack, he says, " I am sickened by this entire planet. GOOD RIDDANCE!" With one powerful blast the planet was destroyed utterly.  
  
Now, on the bright side this planet is finished but now I have to wait on the moon until my next mission. Oh well, at least I have a nice view of the sun from here. Mars too...  
  
HA. Another chapter down. I'll keep on writing as long as you keep reviewing 


End file.
